


down on fascination street

by frausorge



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, bandom365
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-07
Updated: 2008-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's people here!" Frank said when his mouth was free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	down on fascination street

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bandom365.

Gerard swung his smoothie around so hard that a bit of it flew out through the straw and landed on Frank's arm. "Oh shit, sorry!" Gerard said, and then he started giggling. Frank laughed too. "Sorry, sorry!" Gerard said between gasps. "Sorry, I'll, lemme–" and he took Frank's hand, lifted it to bring Frank's arm to his mouth, and licked the spot clean.

Frank sucked in a breath and Gerard looked up at him sharply. "Frankie," he said. Frank stared back at him. Gerard smiled a pure, delighted smile. "Frank!" he said again, and dragged Frank the rest of the way back to the bus by his wrist.

It took Frank three tries to get the door open. Gerard kissed him as soon as he did, a hard wet kiss and a hand running down his chest to his stomach, and Frank tripped and fetched up against the steps. He grabbed Gerard by the chin to find his mouth and kissed him back, took a long dragging breath and kissed him again. Gerard pulled Frank forward and up with both hands, and then they were through into the front lounge and Frank blinked against the light while Gerard ran his tongue over Frank's lips and pressed his teeth into the dip of Frank's chin.

"Hey," Frank said, "hey, easy, easy," and Gerard darted in and kissed him. "There's people here!" Frank said when his mouth was free.

Gerard turned and looked at Mikey bent over a plastic cup. "'s not _people_. 's jus' Mikey."

Mikey raised a finger without looking up from his cup. Gerard licked Frank's neck, nuzzled his jaw, kissed his cheek and the corner of his mouth.

"Gerard!" Frank said, shying to the side. Gerard kissed him full on the lips and then laid an arm around his waist, settling a hand firmly on his hip.

"Mikey, Mikey," Gerard said, "me'n Frank're gonna go fuck now. You stay – stay here, and don' listen, 'kay?"

Mikey finally looked up at that, and Frank was a little startled to see that he was smiling – grinning, almost. "Sure, Gee," he said. Gerard bent down and kissed the top of Mikey's head. Then he grabbed Frank's arm and pulled him back to the bunks. Frank stumbled along blindly where Gerard led.


End file.
